Some types of document processing examine documents and perform evaluations based on information contained in the documents. For example, automated systems that evaluate information for intelligence gathering, forensic analysis and predictive analysis may examine documents to gather and analyze the information. Some automated system may treat recurrences of information (e.g., repetition of information in two or more different documents) as confirmation or additional evidence of reliability of the information. However, in some situations, repetition of the information may not provide additional evidence of reliability of the information. For example, a second document may use a first document as a source. In this case, the second document may not include any information that is independent of the first document, but rather is merely repeating information from the first document. In this situation, an automated system may falsely conclude that the information repeated from the first document in the second document has more support than would be the case if the interdependence of the documents were recognized.